Lemmingek ideje
by Avednay Philips
Summary: Vigyázat! Az alábbi művem színtiszta hülyeség, ráadásul SPOILEREKET tartalmaz a hetes kötetről! Read at your own risk! : Piton és kollégái csevegnek a hetes kötet megjelenése után...


**Cím: **Lemmingek ideje

**Elkövette:** Avednay Philips Minden jog J. K. „Heartless" Rowlingot illet. A ficből semmiféle anyagi hasznom nem származik.

**Típus:** Humor, Parody

**Megjegyzés:** Ezt a kis humorosnak szánt izét a Piton-rajongók bősz sirámai ihlették a hetes könyv elolvasása után. Remélem nem sértődnek meg rajta, csak viccnek szánom. :D

**VIGYÁZAT!!! Spoilereket tartalmaz!!!**

_**Lemmingek ideje**_

Perselus Piton, levitézlett halálfaló, ex-bájitaltantanár és hivatásos szexszimbólum, sietve érkezett meg kedvenc kocsmájába a hátsó ajtón keresztül. Odakint a balkonon Celestina Maggica trillázta a _Don't Cry For Me All You Snape Fans_ című slágert a zokogó rajongók tömegeinek. (A dal szövegét a bukott fanfic-író, Avednay Philips szerezte, aki betegre kereste magát a jogdíjakon, és akkortájt épp Tahitin süttette a hasát.)

Piton éjfekete köpönyege komoran lebbent a komor őszi szélben, szemöldökét komoran összehúzta, még a csizmája is komoran kopogott a köveken. Mindent összevetve, nem volt túl rózsás kedvében. Útja az egyik asztalhoz vezetett, ahol négy kollégája várta türelmetlenül. Lucius Malfoy épp kecsesen lesöpört a válláról egy holdezüst hajszálat, amit a személyzet élelmes tagjai azonnal felszedtek, hogy majd jó pénzért elsózzák a következő árverésen. Igor Karkarov unottan nézelődött, hátha meglát egy nőt a teremben, aki még nem volt meg neki. Sirius Black szórakozottan döfködött a fogpiszkálójával egy apró viaszbabát, ami leginkább egy bizonyos szőke, angol írónőre hasonlított. Remus Lupin a gondolataiba merülve könyökölt az asztalon. Azon tűnődött, skizofrén rajongótábora eldönti-e valaha is, hogy Siriust vagy Tonksot szereti igazából.

- Késtél, Perselus – vetette oda hősünknek Lucius.

- Feltartottak – válaszolta a mogorva félisten, s az asztal mellé roskadt. Fekete hajfüggönye baljósan hullott a szemébe. A vak is láthatta, hogy súlyos titkok nyomasztják férfias vállát. – Ez az állapot… egyszerűen elviselhetetlen.

- Tényleg elviselhetetlen lehet – bólogatott Sirius. – Ennyi év alatt sem találni egy zsírosodást gátló sampont…

Piton gyilkos pillantást vetett rá. Ha lett volna egy baljósan lebegő függöny a közelben, Sirius nem ússza meg szárazon. De szerencséjére nem volt.

- Mint mondtam, elviselhetetlen, ami jelenleg folyik - kezdte újra Piton megrovóan. Szája sarkába a meg nem értett zsenik sanyarú sorsa szőtt komor pókhálót apró ráncok formájában.

- Kinyögöd még ma, hogy mi a kínod, vagy aludjunk rá egyet előbb? – ásította Karkarov.

- A rajongók, Igor. Megőrjítenek – sziszegte az orosz svindler arcába Piton.

Ó, hány rajongó adta volna oda a fél karját, hogy Piton az ő arcába sziszegjen ilyen közvetlen közelről! Karkarov persze nem értékelte ezt a nagy tisztességet.

- Szájvizet kéne használnod, Piton.

Lupin álmatagon felemelte a fejét.

- Mi a baj, Perselus? A rajongók eddig is megőrjítettek minket, nem?

- Ez most más! Sokkal rosszabb! Hát nem halljátok? – az ablak felé intett, ahol Celestina dalához halk, méla zokogás adta az aláfestő zenét. – Engem gyászolnak! És sokan magukat is.

- Magukat? – ráncolta a homlokát Lucius.

- Igen, mert megingott a rólam alkotott képük. És most nem tudják feldolgozni az új információkat.

- Mármint azt az információt, hogy Lily Evans után futottál, mint egy kiskutya?

- Többek közt. Meg azt, hogy ilyen dicstelen véget értem.

- Nézzünk szembe a tényekkel, Piton: orbitális lúzer vagy – szögezte le Karkarov. – Hát milyen véget kellett volna érned, úgy mégis?

- Nekik én Heathcliff vagyok – mutatott lemondóan az őrjöngő tömeg felé Piton.

- Heathcliff. Az eszem megáll! – füstölgött Sirius. - Engem miért nem hasonlítanak, mondjuk James Deanhez, te kehes bőregér? Én vagyok a legmenőbb szereplő. A vagány. A lázadó. A…

Lucius gúnyosan köhintett néhányat, ami egészen úgy hangzott: „Oldman". Sirius panaszáradatát végül a pincérnő érkezése szakította félbe.

- Mit hozhatok, uraim? Hölgyem? Uh... elnézést Mr. Malfoy! Csak ez a masni és lófarok…

Lucius nagyvonalúan elnézte, és ő is leadta a rendelését.

- Nem is értem, mit keresek ebben a lúzer bandában – jegyezte meg aztán. – Utóvégre én _túléltem_ azt a nyavalyás könyvet.

- Amit azóta sem tudok felfogni – horkant föl Sirius. – Vagy ha már élsz, minimum Azkabanban kéne rohadnod. Nincs igazság a földön.

- Halvány gőzöd sincs a sorok közt megbúvó mély, tanító jellegű mondanivalóról, Black! – oktatta fellengzősen Lucius. - A könyv a szeretet erejéről szól. A családom iránt érzett szeretetem felment a bűneim alól…

- Én is szerettem a családomat – vetette közbe háborogva Lupin. – Az a rémes nőszemély mégse kegyelmezett.

Sirius együttérzően lapogatta legjobb barátja vállát.

- Kedves tőled, hogy vigasztalni próbálsz, Tapmancs, de _vedd le rólam a kezedet_! Nem akarok a holnapi lapok címoldalára kerülni.

- Erősen kétlem, Lucius, hogy bűnbocsánatról van szó – tűnődött Piton. – Inkább arról, hogy kicsúsztál az igazságszolgáltatás markából.

- Vagy arról, hogy a Hölgy-Akit-Nem-Nevezünk-A-Nevén elfelejtette elvarrni a cselekményszálat – vigyorgott Karkarov, kivillantva _tökéletes_ fogsorát.

Lucius elhúzta a száját.

- Szerencsére _téged_ nem felejtett el elvarrni már az előző részben.

- A rajongóim szerint engem ért a legnagyobb méltánytalanság – vette fel a beszélgetés eredeti fonalát Piton.

- Ugyan már, Perselus! – csóválta a fejét Lupin. – Nem gondolhatták komolyan, hogy túléled. Mégis mit vártak? Hogy veszel egy farmot, és nyugdíjas éveidben dinnyét termelsz majd?

- Nem, de…

- Esetleg Merlin-díjat kapsz, mellszobraid elárasztják a köztéri parkokat, és újonnan felfedezett orchideafajokat neveznek el rólad? – tódította Karkarov.

- Nem, de…

- Vagy megtalálod álmaid asszonyát, és fehér unikornisok vontatta hintóban, pezsgőt kortyolgatva elrobogtok egy egzotikus nászútra? – gúnyolódott Sirius.

- Nem! Ennyire még a legfanatikusabb rajongóim sem ismerhetnek félre! Csak azt akarták, hogy… _áh,_ _fogalmam sincs, mit akartak_ – sóhajtotta lemondóan. Messzi távolba révedő tekintete alig tükrözte a keblében dúló byroni viharokat. – Nem is a halálom a legrosszabb, hanem a hogyanja. Ha már Rowling…

- Ne mondd ki a nevét! – sziszegte Lucius.

- Szóval, ha a Hölgy-Akit-Nem-Nevezünk-A-Nevén úgy döntött, hogy meg kell halnom, legalább lett volna értelme.

- Mert az én halálomnak talán volt értelme? - dohogott Sirius. – És Remusénak? Karkarov, te meg ne szólalj! Te csak azt kaptad, amit megérdemeltél!

- A rajongóim túl komolyan veszik a dolgot – folytatta Piton. - El kéne magyaráznunk nekik, hogy ezzel a könyvvel még nem dőlt össze a világ. Van köztük olyan is, aki kijelentette: akkorát csalódott a könyvben, hogy többé nem ír velem fanfictiont... Ezt meg kell akadályoznunk, Black!

- Érdekelnek is engem a féleszű rajongóid, Piton! Megvannak a sajátjaim.

- Akik azt akarják, hogy Lupinnal henteregj – emlékeztette kajánul Karkarov.

- Nem mindegyik – borzongott Sirius. – De, ahogy elnézem, Piton, a te rajongóid olyanok, mint azok a kis izék, nah... azok a rágcsálók, akik csapatostul rohannak a tenger felé…

- Lemmingek – segítette ki Lupin.

- Azok, azok, lemmingek – vigyorgott most már szélesen Sirius. – Nézd a szórakoztató oldalát: egyet füttyentesz nekik, ők meg már rohannak is.

- Látom, nem lehet veletek komolyan beszélni! Én…

Piton mondandóját a terembe viharzó Celestina szakította félbe.

- Ó, Perselus – pihegte könnybe lábadt szemmel. – Micsoda este! Micsoda hálás közönség! És mindez neked köszönhető! Úgy örülök, hogy meghaltál!

- Én is örvendek, Celestina – csikorgatta fogát a becses halott. – Ha már ilyen hálás vagy, elfelezhetnénk a fellépti díjadat.

- Majd ha kiállsz velem duettet énekelni – kacsintott a nő.

Piton rejtélyes okból nem kapott a lehetőségen.

- Épp azt próbálom elérni, hogy ez a tömeg elkotródjon, és ne tömjénezzen állandóan.

- Mindig is huzatos voltál – csóválta a fejét Celestina. – Életed végéig megélhetnél belőlük.

- Én csak egy kis nyugalmat szeretnék. És ha már ezekkel itt nem lehet beszélni – biccentett a lustán iszogató, semmirekellő asztaltársaság felé -, kénytelen leszek kézbe venni a dolgokat.

Még egy utolsó kupicával megerősítette hősies elhatározását, felkászálódott az asztaltól, majd halálmegvető bátorsággal kisétált a balkonra, egyenesen rajongói színe elé.

A szembesülés még a Piton keblében dobogó byroni szívet is megingatta egy pillanatra. Hát így érezhette magát Dániel az oroszlánok barlangjában! A kocsma balkonja alatt, a környező utcákon és sikátorokban rajongók többszáz fős tömege kígyózott szenvedélyes gyászban. Néhányan a könnyeiket törölgették, mások elszánt arccal „_Pitont miniszternek_!", és „_Die, Harry, Die_!" feliratú transzparenst lengettek. Piton megjelenése olyan hatással volt az össznépi kesergőre, mint amikor gyufát dobnak egy puskaporos hordóba. Az odaadó leányzók serege azonnal sikoltozni és mutogatni kezdett, aztán plüsskígyókat, fekete virágokat és bugyikat kezdtek hajigálni a balkon felé.

Egy csipkés tanga egyenesen orron találta. Piton elborzadva söpörte le magáról az idegen fehérneműt.

- Hé! – kiáltotta. – Figyeljetek rám!

A tömeg alázatosan hullámozni kezdett.

- Nem vagyunk rá méltók! Nem vagyunk rá méltók! – szólt a mantra.

Piton csüggedten állt a balkonon. Nehezebb dolga lesz, mint gondolta.

- Mi ez a gyász? – próbálkozott. – Mindenki megbolondult? Itt vagyok, nem?

Az áhítatos zsibogástól azonban a tömeg egyetlen szavát sem értette imádott bálványának. Piton kezdett dühbe gurulni.

- Hát nem értitek? – kiabálta. – Attól, hogy Rowling megölt, számotokra nem kell meghalnom!

A rettegett név annyira sokkolta a rajongókat, hogy egy pillanatra még levegőt venni is elfelejtettek. Piton megkönnyebbülten használta ki a hirtelen támadt csendet.

- Értsétek már meg! Ezzel a siránkozással nekem nem tesztek jót! Ha annyira nem tetszik, ami a könyvben történt velem, írjátok meg másképp! Adjátok meg nekem, ami jár, azt, amit Rowlingtól nem kaptam meg!

- De most át kell értékelnünk az egész figurádat! – kiáltotta közbe egy göndör hajú lány. – Egész más motivációt képzeltünk a tetteid mögé, és most az egész összeomlott!

- Hát vigyétek végig, amit eredetileg képzeltetek! Ráértek utána rágódni.

- Az nem ilyen egyszerű – morgolódtak az amazonok.

- Nekünk te Heathcliff voltál - mondta szomorúan egy hosszú hajú szőke.

- Hiszen én _az vagyok, aminek láttok_! Gyúrható anyag, kiaknázatlan lehetőségek egész sora! Lehet, hogy Rowling csak egy szánalmas, taszító lúzernek tart, de legalább ti ássatok mélyebbre!

Ezen aztán elgondolkoztak.

- Talán… – mélázott a göndör hajú. – Még időre van szükségünk, hogy megemésszük a történteket.

- Kezdhetnétek azzal, hogy nem dobáltok többé bugyikkal – sóhajtotta Piton. – És nem tömjéneztek állandóan. Szörnyen fárasztó.

- De akkor mit tegyünk, mester? – zúgta a tömeg.

- Egyelőre menjetek szépen haza! Aztán… aztán majd meglátjuk, ha elmúlik az első sokkhatás.

- Oszlik már a tömeg? – érdeklődött Lupin.

- Lassacskán – bólintott Piton.

- Te nem vagy komplett – csóválta a fejét Karkarov. – Mennyi jó csaj volt köztük! És erre hazaküldöd őket!

- Piton sosem tudott bánni a nőkkel – jegyezte meg szokásos lusta hanghordozásával Lucius.

- A _Perselus Piton és az amazonok támadása_ című előadást láthattuk – zendült fel Sirius gúnyos hangja is.

- Ha már kellőképpen kiköszörültétek a nyelveteket – húzta el a száját az amazonok rajongásának tárgya -, akár mi is hazamehetnénk. Van jobb dolgom is, mint veletek társalogni.

- Na nézzenek oda! Mintha eddig mi kerestük volna a te társaságodat!

- Visszavonulok – biccentett hűvösen Piton. Titkokat őrző, ében íriszében komoran csillant meg a gyertyák fénye. – Sajnos biztos vagyok benne, hogy még találkozni fogunk, Black.

Tartózkodón búcsút intett a többieknek is, majd sarkon fordult, és kopogó léptekkel elsietett. Éjszín köpönyege sejtelmesen lobogott utána.

- Nem kéne szólnunk neki, hogy egy bugyi akadt a csizmájára? – nézett utána aggodalmasan Lupin.

- Azt mondta, nem akar társalogni – vigyorgott Black. – A világért se zavarjuk meg a nyugalmát.

_**Vége**_

_2007. július 29 - augusztus 25._

5


End file.
